Клайв
'Клайв 'состоял в королевской гвардии Марлона, и был одним из самых преданных последователей короля Кайла. После событий Люцифенской революции, Клайв был повышен до королевского телохранителя. Сохраняя свою безоговорочную преданность Кайлу, Клайв защищал и поддерживал его, пока тот укреплял свой режим по всей Люцифении. Биография Ранние годы Родившись поданным Королевства Люцифении, Клайв, в конце концов, поступил в Люцифенианскую армию. Во время Люцифенской революции в 500 году уже опытный воин встретил сопротивление Качесса. Стоило ему узнать, что человек в маске был на самом деле Кайлом Марлоном, Клайв стал телохранителем короля Марлона и его поданным, живущим в королевском дворце, пока синеволосый монарх присоединял Люцифению к территории Марлона. Посетители дворца Прошло несколько месяцев с того момента, как Кайл объявил войну соседней Вельзении в 505 году по календарю Эвиллиос. В это время Клайв знакомится с капитаном Нэй, а также узнает о возвращении ее Оперативной Группы Шпионажа с поля боя в крепость Ретасан и о ее желании встретиться с королём Марлоном. Когда Кайл закончил свою военную встречу с генералом Джорджем Осдином, вошёл Клайв с докладом о возвращении Нэй, и монарх приказал отвести ее в зал Звуков. Повинуясь приказу, солдат немедленно покинул комнату и привел капитана-разведчика в зал заседаний. Several months after Kyle declared war on the neighboring Beelzenia in EC 505, Clive learned of Captain Ney and her Espionage Task Force's return from the warfront at Retasan Fortress and desire to meet with the Marlon king. After Kyle finished his war meeting with General George Ausdin, Clive entered to report Ney's return and the monarch ordered him to take her to the Hall of Sounds. Obeying the command, he immediately left and led the spy captain to the meeting room. Спустя две недели король в сопровождении Клайва посещает особняк купца Корпа в городе Ролледе, приехав на проводимый этой ночью банкет. Пока Кайл наслаждался весельем, его телохранитель ожидал в банкетном зале. Позже синеволосый правитель подошел к нему и велел приготовить карету к отъезду, а Клайв незамедлительно подчинился. Вскоре после этого они вернулись во дворец. Two weeks later, Clive accompanied the king on his carriage ride to the merchant Corpa's banquet at his mansion in Rolled that night. Waiting in the banquet hall while Kyle enjoyed the festivities, the blue-haired ruler later approached the guard and told him to prepare the carriage for his departure. Clive obeyed and they returned to the palace shortly after.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 На следующий день дворец посетила Юкина Фризис. Кайл встретил ее со своего трона в зале Зеркал, Клайв в это время находился подле короля. Увидев двух телохранителей в маске, пришедших вместе с девушкой, королевский страж вышел вперед и потребовал не скрывать своих лиц в присутствии Кайла. Когда женщины отказались, сославшись на строгие обычаи своего клана, Клайв разразился гневной тирадой, но король резко остановил его. When Yukina Freezis visited the next day, Clive stood beside Kyle while the king greeted the Freezis daughter from his throne in the Hall of Mirrors. Seeing her two masked bodyguards, the royal guard stepped forward and demanded they remove their masks while in Kyle's presence. When the women refused, claiming it was against their clan's customs, Clive angrily began to retaliate when Kyle told him to stand down. Закончив беседу с Юкиной, Кайл предложил ей переночевать во дворце. Клайв наблюдал за взволнованным ребенком, оставив все заботы о ней на телохранителей, пока сообщал о визите девушки стражникам. Кайл же приказал ему послать гонца к отцу Юкины, Килу, уведомив о ее нынешнем местоположении, на что королевский страж поинтересовался о причинах такого решения. Король подтвердил, что Кил умер бы от одиночества, сильно беспокоясь о своей дочери, как бы не хотел ей угодить. Выслушав этот ответ, Клайв всё-таки покинул зал и отправился выполнять данный ему приказ. Once Kyle finished speaking with the girl and offered her a chance to stay the night, Clive watched the excited child leave with her bodyguards before being told to notify the guards about her visit. Kyle then ordered him to send a messenger to her father Keel regarding her location and the royal guard questioned his judgment. Kyle affirmed that, despite his wish to please her, Keel would die of loneliness if he worried too much. Clive finally abided and left, fulfilling his king's orders.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 Нападение в Лунную Ночь Этой ночью Клайв спал в своей розовой пижаме, пока его не разбудили стражи. Они сообщили о взрыве, произошедшем в комнате Юкины, а так же оповестили, что Кайл отправился исследовать его. Стоило ему узнать от других охранников, что женщины в масках Марлона вызывали переполох вокруг территории дворца, а Юкина и ее телохранители отсутствовали, Клайв поспешил к Кайлу и сообщил обнаруженные сведения. That night, Clive went to sleep in his pink pajamas before being awoken by a guard. After the guard confirmed there was an explosion coming from Yukina's room and that Kyle had gone to investigate it. Once he confirmed from the other guards that women in Marlon masks were causing commotion around the palace grounds and that Yukina and her bodyguards were missing, Clive rushed over to Kyle and reported his findings. Тогда синеволосый король отправил ему немедленно перекрыть все входы и выходы из дворца и приказать охране обыскать всех гостей, не вредя при этом Юкине. Когда Клайв спросил, что делать, если они откажутся, Кайл же приказал ему беспощадно убивать беглецов в деревянных масках. Узнав позже, что то были переодетые женщины, король Марлона приказал оставлять их в живых. Стоило Клайву передать приказы Кайла другим стражникам, король попросил телохранителя сопровождать его в обыске дворца. Стражник лишь отметил, что ему нужно бы вернуться назад и переодеться. Кайл отметил, что это будет то еще унижение, быть замеченным в этой пижаме. Клайв извинился, и король просто попросил солдата вернуться так быстро, как он сможет. The blue-haired king then ordered him to lockdown the palace and have all the guards search for their guests but not harm Yukina. When Clive asked what to do if they resisted, Kyle ordered him to mercilessly kill the wooden-masked fugitives. Inquiring afterward about the iron-masked women, the Marlon king told him to leave them be. Once he delegated Kyle's orders to the other guards, Kyle told Clive to accompany him in searching the palace and the guard said he would need to go back and change. Kyle noted he would be humiliated to be seen with him in those pajamas. Clive apologized and Kyle simply told the soldier to be back as fast as he could. Вернувшись уже одетым в свою броню, они с Кайлом осмотрели Зал Зеркал, Зал Звуков, кухню, Небесный двор и комнаты прислуги, перед возвращением в коридор. Встретившись с другими стражниками, доложившими об отсутствии беглецов в их зонах поиска, король спрашивает, какие комнаты они не осмотрели, получив ответ Клайва, что остались еще спальни министров и других должностных лиц. Тогда монарх предложил поискать в комнатах кого-нибудь из еще спящих, но телохранитель отметил, что они не должны скрывать преступников. Пока Клайв раздумывал о местоположении дочери Кила Фризиса, Кайл начал сомневаться, была ли проверена его спальня. After he changed into his armor, he and Kyle searched the Hall of Mirrors, Hall of Sounds, kitchen, Heavenly Yard, and the maids' quarters, before returning to the corridors. After the other guards reported their own failures to find the fugitives, Kyle asked what room they hadn't searched and Clive answered that there was still the ministers and other officials' bedchambers. When the monarch suggested they were in the rooms of someone still sleeping and Clive noted they shouldn't be hiding the culprits. As Clive wondered where Keel Freezis' daughter would hide, Kyle questioned if his bedroom had been checked. Услышав от Клайва отрицательный ответ, он потребовал осмотреть там, но был прерван взрывом из своей комнаты. Солдат заметил, что скрывающиеся за железными масками, кажется, поняли намерения короля, и Кайл согласился, добавив, что, вероятно, его спальня так же сгорела. Поспешив туда, он и Клайв обнаружили двух стражников в бессознательном состоянии около комнаты. Внутри же обнаружилась одна из телохранительниц в деревянных масках лицом к лицу с Оперативной Группой Шпионажа. Королевский страж был готов вступить в бой с злоумышленницей, но Кайл приказал всем остановиться. When Clive affirmed they hadn't, he demanded they search there before being interrupted by another explosion from his room. The warrior remarked that the iron masked ones seemed to realize that too and Kyle agreed, noting that it also meant his bed was probably charred. The two then rushed over to Kyle's bedroom, finding two guards unconscious outside. Finding one of the wooden-masked bodyguard facing the Espionage Task Force inside, the royal guard prepared to battle her when Kyle demanded they all stand down. Как только король сказал, что он желает говорить с вором без чужого вмешательства, Клайв уступил. Но стоило женщине назвать себя Жермен Авадонией, королевская стража хранила молчание, пока Кайл начал спорить с революционным героем. Когда же Кайл почти сдался, стражник начинает спорить с Жермен о том, что она с ним сделала. Кайл окончательно приказал Клайву помочь Оперативной Группе Шпионажа убить Жермен и препятствовать краже меча Венома. Once the king clarified that he wished to speak with the thief and didn't want them to interfere, Clive relented. After the woman revealed herself to be Germaine Avadonia, the royal guard remained silent while Kyle bickered with the revolutionary hero. When Kyle nearly collapsed, the guard began arguing with Germaine over what she did to him. Kyle finally ordered Clive to help the Espionage Task Force kill Germaine and prevent the Venom Sword from being stolen. Пока Клайв обменивался мнениями с королем, Жермен сбежала через окно, и стражник приказывает Группе Шпионажа преследовать ее. Позже, в течение их охоты, обнаружилось исчезновение Кайла. Возложив вину за это на Жермен, Юкину и Гумилию, стража постоянно преследовала женщин в течение двух недель. Вскоре Кайл вернулся и вычеркнул Жермен и Гумилию из списка Охоты на Ведьм, оставив Клайва, чтобы помочь управлять Люцифенией, пока сам вернулся в Марлон. As Clive exchanged positions with his king, Germaine leaped out the window and the guard ordered the task force to chase after her. Later during their chase, the royal guard discovered that Kyle had disappeared. Pinning the blame on the fugitive Germaine, Yukina, and Gumillia, the guards continually pursued the women for two weeks.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 Soon after, Kyle returned and removed Germaine and Gumillia from his Witch Hunt, leaving Clive to help manage Lucifenia while the king returned to Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Epilogue Личность и черты характера Клайв был убежден в правоте власти в государстве и всячески поддерживал это, стремясь услужить своему господину и хозяину. Типичный солдат, Клайв преданно подчинялся начальству, служа Королевству Люцифения сначала во время тиранического режима принцессы Рилиан, а потом Королевству Марлон под руководством короля Кайла. Особенно сильно он защищал последнего, ставя в приоритет безопасность Кайла и действуя агрессивно по отношению к потенциальным угрозам. Будучи истинно покорным, Клайв следовал приказам короля Марлона без колебаний. Помимо этого королевский страж был чрезвычайно надежен, потому Кайл позволял ему помогать себе с управлением Люцифенией, пока синеволосый король отбывал в Марлон. Навыки и Умения Как тренированный солдат, Клайв был достаточно опытным фехтовальщиком, чтобы заслужить доверие короля Кайла и быть его телохранителем в течение многих лет. Связь с другими персонажами Кайл Марлон: Король и подопечный Клайва. Клайв посвятил свою жизнь защите и служению королю, послушно выполняя его приказы и устраняя потенциальные угрозы. Мужчина был крайне лоялен к Кайлу и, в результате, тот отметил солдата как заслуживающего доверия. Появления *Дочь Зла: Алая прелюдия (первое появление) Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Марлон Категория:Люцифения Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Marlon Категория:Lucifenia